In recent years, various information processing apparatuses, such as a personal computer (PC), a PDA, a tablet and a smart-phone, have been developed. Most of such information processing apparatuses have a power-saving function. The power-saving function is a function for setting up an operational environment which affects the amount of power that is consumed by the system, and, in some cases, the power-saving function is called “power management function”. Using the power-saving function of the PC, the user can set up the PC in one of various operational environments with different amounts of power consumption.
Recently, attention has been paid to the power-saving function of the PC, from the standpoint of energy saving. If the power-saving functions of PCs in homes and PCs in companies are properly utilized, it is possible that a great deal of power can be saved.
However, the operation of setting up the power-saving function of the PC is not necessarily easy for users. Thus, there are cases in which the power-saving function of the PC is not properly used. For many users, a function for auto-setting the power-saving function of the PC may be effective. However, if such an auto-setting function is simply used, it is possible that the power consumption of the PC may increase, on the contrary. The reason for this is that some users who are skilled in PC operations or some users who are highly conscious of power saving have already set up PCs in a sufficiently low power-consumption state. Therefore, there has been a demand for a novel function for realizing a decrease in power consumption.